universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunset Shimmer
On-Screen Appearance SUNSET SHIMMER Rises From The Ash! Sunset falls out of the mirror portal, wobbles on her feet a bit, then stands up, battle-ready. Special Attacks Neutral B - Beam attack Sunset Shimmer turns into pony form and charges a green beam. Similarily to Samus's charge shot, this can be cancelled and resumed during s fight, and does more damage (and goes farther) the more it's charged up. Side B - Sunset Cinder Sunset Shimmer turns into pony form and fires a small flame down at the ground, similarily to Lucas's PK Fire. Up B - Phoenix Rise Sunset Shimmer transforms into her phoenix form and flies up for 2 seconds before falling down slowly. Down B - Teleport Sunset Shimmer transforms into pony form and teleports away before turning back. However, this is used as a dodge, rather than a manueverability tactic. Final Smash - Counterspell Sunset Shimmer bodyslams the opponent into a Mirror Portal behind them. They fall onto a stage, and at the top of a nearby hill, The Rainbooms and Vinyl Scratch play a musical counterspell, forming a unicorn in the sky that fires a laser at the enemy, doing anywhere from 70-89%. They then appear back at the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: STOP! KOSFX2: NO! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: (Screams) Taunts Up: Pulls out her vibrating journal and writes in it. Sd: Pulls out her guitar and shreds on it. Dn: Ray climbs out of her jacket and onto her shoulder, and she gives him a pat with her finger. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Violently shreds on her guitar before smiling at the camera) Victory 2: (Waves to the camera, grabs her backpack, and jumps back through the mirror portal) Victory 3: (Twirls the Fall Formal crown and puts it on her head, smirking) Victory 4 (With Sci-Twi): (Hugs her tightly, and gives her a light kiss) Lose/Clap: (Grumpily rubs a bruise on her arm while averting her gaze) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Magestically rising up in phoenix form. Congratulations/Game Over Pictures The picture shows her resting by the horse statue outside Canterlot High and writing in her journal. Character Description Sunset Shimmer is an Equestrian immigrant who fled to Earth in rage at her mentor. There she intigrated herself into human culture and assumed a position atop the sxhool's hierarchy, before being beaten and eventually reformed by Twilight Sparkle. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punches several times, and ends with a roundhouse kick *Dash Attack - Leans foward and tosses a punch *Forward tilt - Leans back, transforms into pony form, and fires a bolt of energy before turning back. The longer the attack is charged, the longer the beam will be. *Up tilt - Drops to the ground, transforms into pony form, and fires up before turning back. *Down tilt - Drops down and swings her leg around her. *Side Smash - Leans back, and kicks out. *Up Smash - Drops onto her back and kicks up with both legs. *Down Smash - Leans down, turns into pony form, and fires three concussive blasts at the ground before turning back, similar to Lucas's down tilt. Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Kicks her legs out in a sex kick. *F-Air - Throws a punch forwards. *B-Air - Turns into pony form midair, curls back, and bucks behind her before turning back. *U-Air - Rolls into a ball and kicks up. *D-Air - Turns into pony form, shoots downwards, and turns back. Throws *Grab - Places her hands on the opponents cheeks, and both players' eyes go white as if she were viewing their memories. *Pummel - Knees the opponent in the chest. *Forward Throw- Turns into pony form and uses levitation to toss the opponent forward before turning back. *Back Throw - Lugs the opponent over her shoulder and throws them back with all of her strength. *Up Throw - Turns into pony form and levitates the opponent up before shooting up at them. *Down Throw - Throws the opponent under her and curbstomps them three times. Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Throws her leg over the ledge and kicks out *100% ledge attack: Throws her leg over the ledge, turns into pony form, and swings with her horn before turning back. *Front attack: Punches forward. *Back attack: Turns into pony form and bucks backwards before turning back. *Trip attack: Reaches for the enemies legs as she falls. Pros & Cons Pros *Lightweight, fast. Cons *Most of her attacks involve transformations, which take time. Symbol EQG Horseshoe Victory Music EQG Theme Kirby Hat Sunset's Hair Exclusive stickers *Sunset Shimmer *Sunset Shimmer (Demon) *Sunset Shimmer (Phoenix) Trophy Sunset Shimmer is a magical unicorn turned human after fleeing to earth; however, she often changes back during fights to use her magic. Her Cinder attack can momentarily trap an opponent, and her Horn Beam can be charged for power and distance. Wiimote Sound Guitar shredding Classic Mode My Past Is Not Today- Fights 'reformed' or demonic characters. Easter Eggs Snake Codec *Snake: Mei Ling, there's a teenager here. No weapons, no armour, nothing. How was she let in? *Mei Ling: That's Sunset Shimmer. You may find there is a bit more than meets the eye to this one. *Snake: What the-she just turned into a horse! *Mei Ling: Sunset comes from another planet entirely, but fled to earth after a dispute back home. However, she seems to still be capable of using her old magic. *Snake: Hmm. Can you be any less vague? *Mei Ling: I'm still not sure of the full extent of her magic, but she seems to be capable of some form of telepathy. Be careful! *Snake: Wonderful, It's Psycho Mantis all over again. We have no way of knowing what she'll pull. * Palutena's Guidance *Pit: There's a girl with yellow skin here! I don't recognize her from any videogame! *Pauletena: Be careful, Pit. I can't find much information on this fighter's universe, so you need to think on the fly and pick up information as you go. *Pit: What?! How am I supposed to fight like that? *Viridi: What's the matter? Scared you'll lose to a girl? *Pit: Grrr, That's not it at all! I'll show you. Role In (Insert Story Name) N/A Extra Crowd Cheer "Sun-set! Shimm-er!" Video Music LoE Opening theme Ending Music EQG Theme Lawl Food Bacon Palette Swaps *Rainbow Rocks outfit (yellow skirt, pink shirt with cutie mark on it, black leather jacket) *Legend Of Everfree outfit (teal camp shirt, orange shorts) *Twilight colors (purple/pink/white) *Flash Sentry colors (white/orange with blue hair) *Legend Of Everfree crystal suit *(Custom) Pink skirt, no jacket, purple shirt with bisexual pride flag Video N/A Category:Playable Characters Category:Equestria Girls Category:Sexy Characters Category:Female Category:Hasbro Category:Non-Human Category:Red Category:Former Villains Category:Orange Category:Black Category:Magenta Category:Purple Category:Yellow Category:My Little Pony Category:Lojo Favorite Category:ARC Favorites Category:Cute Characters Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:Redeem characters Category:Fanboyed Category:Pretty Much Everyone Lover Category:Characters who changed their outfit Category:Heroes Category:True Hero Category:Badass Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Coolautiz Favorite Category:Kawaii Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Omega Category:Every Villain Is Lemons Category:Smash Bros Lawl Alpha Category:Lawl Alpha Remastered Category:Beautiful Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Personal Picks Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Gamer Category:Tomboy Category:Angry Characters Category:Edgy Category:Ow the Edge Category:Hardest Edge Yet Category:Edgelords Category:Really Pissed Off Characters Category:People who you do not want to piss off Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Characters that start off as Cute then becomes Scary Category:People who have an awesome Jacket Category:Bacon Hair Category:Bisexual Category:Non-Human Characters who turned Human Category:May look Human, but isn't Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Pure Hero